A helicopter may include one or more rotor systems. One example of a helicopter rotor system is a main rotor system. A main rotor system may generate aerodynamic lift to support the weight of the helicopter in flight and thrust to counteract aerodynamic drag and move the helicopter in forward flight. Another example of a helicopter rotor system is a tail rotor system. A tail rotor system may generate thrust in the same direction as the main rotor system's rotation to counter the torque effect created by the main rotor system.